


Puttin' On A Brave Face (to meet you in the same place)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A spell gone wrong traps Ada in a nightmare and Hecate has to find a way to save her.





	Puttin' On A Brave Face (to meet you in the same place)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBadWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolfe/gifts).



> A/N: It's ok when things are a day late, yeah? I had this idea during an old headcanon session with BigBadWolfe so I brushed it off and tried to make it presentable for the summer challenge. A word of warning: There are brief descriptions of something resembling a seizure. It's not one but it might illicit similar feelings so I just thought I'd give a heads up. No beta so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Title from Lapsley's "Hurt Me"

Hecate loomed over her Year Five students as they worked through their midterm projects. She was disappointed that only a few of them seemed actually innovative but there was still time to improve before the end of term. She glanced briefly out of the window to see some storm clouds rolling in and knew Ada would be sad to miss their usual Wednesday stroll.

Suddenly, a second year burst through the door. Hecate was ready to scold her for barging into her classroom when she noted the girl’s eyes were frantic with tears threatening to fall from their corners. “Miss Hardbroom!”

Hecate transferred in front of her immediately and crouched down a bit. “What is it?”

The girl started to breathe faster and Hecate placed a hand on her shoulder, muttering a calming spell. “Kathleen, take a deep breath and tell me everything.”

Kathleen did as she said. “It’s-it’s Miss Cackle. We were working on spells and Myra tried one about dreams and none of us know what happened exactly and now,” she took another breath as tears rolled down her face, “now Miss Cackle is on the floor and we don’t--”

Hecate held a hand up and turned to Michaela, the Year Five head. “Gather your things. I’ll need you to take care of Kathleen’s class.” She turned to the other girls. “Make sure to clean up when you’re finished.”

Kathleen started to sob and Hecate turned and spoke in a soft voice. “Go and get Miss Drill. Do you think you can manage that?”

Kathleen nodded and Hecate transferred her before Michaela came to stand next to her and they both transferred to Ada’s class.

Hecate was grateful she managed to tell Michaela the plan before they arrived because the only thought she could manage when they materialized was Ada and how to help her. She opened the door and almost crumbled to the floor at the sight that greeted her. Ada was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, her spectacles flung somewhere to her left and her body shaking as she let out a series of miserable groans.

“I didn’t mean to,” said a small voice next to her.

Hecate turned to see Myra crouched by a desk, the rest of her class having run out when Hecate arrived. She bent down next to her. “Myra, you have to tell me exactly what you did.”

Myra just stared at Ada and clutched the leg of the desk. Hecate moved to block her view. “Myra, it is very, very important that you tell me _exactly_ what happened.”

Ada’s feet started to hit the floor in an uneven rhythm and it took everything Hecate had to concentrate on her pupil.

Myra swallowed thickly and explained, “I was trying to cast a spell for pleasant dreams but I said the chant wrong and Miss Cackle, she,” Myra paused as Ada screamed.

Hecate waved her hand to transfer Ada to her room and hoped she’d be alright in the few minutes she needed Myra to finish her explanation.

Hecate nodded and stood, eyeing the spellbook she’d used and summoned it. “Go out with Michaela.”

“Wha-what’s going to happen?”

Hecate transferred without answering. Ada was writhing violently and moaning on her bed and Hecate cast a spell for barriers so she didn’t fall off. There were a few bruises forming on Ada’s face and arms. Hecate did her best to ignore them as she poured over the spellbook from the classroom and summoned new ones.

* * *

Ada’s body continued to bend and shake as Hecate poured over her books. Hecate knew even when she found the solution (for she would find it) that the sight of Ada and tortured sounds she made would haunt Hecate’s dreams for the foreseeable future. The large clock in Ada’s room chimed midnight when Hecate found the spell. She read it multiple times and tried to find a way around the instructions. She needed to enter Ada’s dream and in order to do so, she would have to lay beside her. It seemed far too intimate, too invasive to try without the courtesy of asking after Ada’s comfort.

One scream from Ada made her decision for her. Hecate said a small prayer that this worked before she settled herself on the bed, closed her eyes, and began.

She recognized the school instantly when she stepped into the dream but the skies were exceedingly more grey than they’d ever been and there was fire coming from Ada’s office.

Hecate transferred in immediately and caught Agatha burning all of Ada’s things.

“Foolish to think you could get away from me, sister,” started Agatha as she leaned toward Ada, cowered in a corner of the room, “Now your precious school is mine.”

Hecate was grateful that the spell made her invisible to anyone but Ada as she moved toward her. There was a dark chuckle from someone next to Agatha and Hecate turned to see this dream’s version of herself sneering. Hecate knitted her eyebrows and felt her heart constrict at the thought that Ada might ever fear such a look from her. Soon, she arrived at Ada’s side and saw that Ada was bound to the floor, her hands twisted to restrict her ability to perform magic.

Agatha let out a dark laugh, a sound that set Hecate’s teeth on edge as Agatha turned dream Hecate into her side. Agatha stared straight at Ada as she kissed dream Hecate, causing actual Hecate to feel as if she might vomit.

“It’s nice to have everything you ever wanted, dear sweet Ada.”

If she had more time, Hecate might analyze how kissing her factored into everything Ada wanted but as it was, she needed to extract Ada quickly. She touched Ada’s hand gently and Ada’s jumped as she turned toward Hecate. Ada’s eyes flitted between dream Hecate and actual Hecate.

The real Hecate moved so that she blocked Agatha and the dream version of herself. “Ada, I need to get you out of here. Repeat after me,” started Hecate as she chanted the spell that would release Ada.

It took a few times and reassurance that Hecate was telling the truth but eventually, Ada managed the spell.

They woke side by side. Hecate immediately transferred out of the bed and summoned potion bottles as Ada groaned.

“Ada, please,” said Hecate as Ada tried to get up. Ada nodded and settled back amongst the pillows.

A few minutes after Hecate started the first of the healing enchantments, Ada whispered, “Do you hate me? I’d understand if you did.”  
  
Hecate finished her first spell and tilted her head in confusion. “Why would I hate you?”

Ada sighed and bit her lip as she turned her gaze from Hecate. “It’s foolish to fear her, I know. We’ve taken so many steps to stop her and your magic strengthened the protection wards but I…”  
  
Hecate raised her hands over Ada and began the next spell. “Our fears do not need to be rooted in reason. In fact, they rarely are.”

Ada shook her head and turned back to look at Hecate. The worry in her eyes was enough to make Hecate want to lean forward and gather Ada in her arms.

“But how can you trust me now?”  
  
Hecate shook her head. “Every leader fears that what they’ve built might be threatened. There’s no reason not to trust you because of it.”   
  
When Hecate finished her spell, Ada looked up at her, eyes shining with tears. “No, not that part.”

Hecate knew immediately what she meant. The part of the dream she hadn’t had time to truly reflect on. There was so much she wanted to say and just as much to explain. She remembered the Yule past when she’d almost gathered the courage to kiss Ada under mistletoe but missed her chance when Ada turned in the wrong direction. Or just the other evening where there had been a moment, Ada backlit by the fireplace where Hecate had been so close to saying something. She still lacked the words for the enormity of what she wanted to express but she longed to give Ada some small reassurance.

“I am on your side, Ada, always and,” she cleared her throat and began the next spell, “in all things.”

Ada’s eyes widened as she nodded and let Hecate continue on without interruption. Hecate completed the healing spells in record time and soon Ada had a bit of color returned to her complection.

“Thank you,” she whispered as Hecate vanished her empty potions bottles.

Hecate gave her a soft smile as she reached out a trembling hand for Ada’s arm. “It’s good to have you back.”

  



End file.
